Strip Club
by aawowaa
Summary: Being in college is not easy. The first year of college is not easy. Living at home while going to college is not easy.  Going to school during the day and being a stripper during the night is… well a lot harder than all of those other things combined.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha was looking forward going to college. Of course his parents had chosen the same college that his brother Itachi attended since it was the 'best', and since his parents didn't trust college dorms because 'bad things' could happen so he had to live at home.

"Father, why can I just live in a dorm? Most people do it." Sasuke try to persuade his father.

"Because it's not safe. Your mother and I feel that it's better for you to live at home." Fugaku said in a clam voice.

Sasuke could only walk away to not act childishly. His worst nightmare was to live at home while he was trying to become a man. Fugaku of course understood why his son wanted to not live at home but he couldn't let his son throw away his life by letting some slut trick a baby out of him.

Itachi knocked on sasuke's door. He wanted to talk to him to let him know that it wasn't so bad living at home.

"Hey baby brother." Itachi had the bad habit of calling sasuke that.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

"It's not that bad, you know. You'll get use to it after a while." Itachi tried to make his brother feel better.

"Whatever." Sasuke said looking away in a soft voice.

"Why are you so upset about this? It's not the end of the world." Itachi said trying to understand his brother.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke said walking out of the room.

Itachi really loved his brother, a lot. But sometimes sasuke was just stubborn. He also felt that sasuke was hiding something. Why else wouldn't he tell him why was he so upset?

School had started five weeks ago and Itachi could still feel that something was off about sasuke.

"Hey father, do you think sasuke is hiding something." Itachi asked his father.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku didn't think there was anything wrong with his youngest son.

"Don't you fell like he's been secretive and he is always going out at nights, 'staying over at a friend's house' for weeks now." Itachi said trying to figure out what sasuke was actually doing at nights.

"I'm sure he is just still upset about living at home or it's just a face." Fugaku said not giving too much thought about it.

"I guess." Itachi said before walking out of the kitchen to his room.

"Hey Kisame, I want you to come over to my house. I want to see where my brother goes off to every night and I want you to come with me." Itachi said.

"I really want to help you out man but I have a test tomorrow." Kisame said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Sais the man that sleeps in all of his classes, just come through the back door, I don't want sasuke to see you."

"Or just let your brother do what he wants to do. What it's the worse he could be doing, having sex with some girl, doing drugs, so what, you and I have done worse." Kisame said as he realized he had just made it much worse.

"Get your ass over here now." Itachi hissed over the phone.

It was about 10pm and about the time sasuke always said…

"I'm going to sleep over at my friend's house." Sasuke had used up all of his friends' names so now he only said 'friend'. Not even someone as popular as sasuke could have that many friends.

"Alright Kisame, we are going to follow him in your car because he recognizes mine." Itachi said as he watched sasuke leave from his room.

"Super, I could be at home playing video games or eating junk food or both but this is so much better." Kisame said in an obviously sarcastic voice.

They followed him to place that was most definitely a strip club.

"So your baby brother is sneaking off ever night to come to a strip club, nice!" Itachi smacked Kisame on the side of the head.

"But why? He is just a kid." Itachi said not believing what he was seeing.

"Relax and he is not a kid, isn't he 18." Kisame said in a calm voice.

"Shut it Kisame. We are going to go in there and get him out of there."

"Maybe it's not what we think. He might just be in there as a bartender." Kisame said laughing, getting him hit on the side of the head again.

As they reached the entrance, they were stop by the security guard.

"I need to see some ID." They only stared at him.

"How old do you think we are? You should have stopped that kid who came in a couple of minutes ago but you just let him in." Itachi said

"I didn't stop him because he works here." The guard said in his defense.

"As a bartender?" Kisame asked

"No, as entertainment. I gotta tell you I'm not gay but he is hot as hell. His tight body is just amazing. I'm almost sure that he is a virgin and I wouldn't mind taking him. I'm really glad they hired him." The guard said in a lustful voice.

Itachi just stood there, thinking how people got to see his baby brother's naked or almost naked body.

"Itachi are you ok?" Kisame asked looking at his best friends who look like his world was falling apart in front of him.

"Let's go in and get him." Was all Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When they went inside it only got worse when they saw that the crowd was only men. This was a gay strip club. His little brother was stripping for drunken men who most of them were married. The next think they heard was the next 'entertainer' being introduce.

"Get out your wallets and give some love to our newest little puppy." Said a man over a microphone and all of the man took out their wallets.

Kisame heard a couple of man talking.

"Have you seen him before?"

"Yeah, he is just crazy hot. He is barely legal too. I think he is 18."

Kisame hoped to god Itachi hadn't heard them.

Then the lights dimmed and a young boy came out from behind red curtains. He was wearing leather boots and very short small black shorts. Kisame hated to admit it but sasuke looked not bad at all. He turned his head to see Itachi almost passed out.

"We can't stop him right now. We have to wait until he is done." Kisame said trying to calm Itachi down

"I'm not going to let this perverts see him one more second." Itachi said trying to come up with a plan to rescue his baby brother.

"If we stop him right now, these people might kill us. So we could… just watch." Kisame said getting a cold glare from Itachi.

Kisame was right, he could get him out of there at the moment so the only thing they could do was watch, even if it made him sick. They sat by the bar so sasuke couldn't see them.

The boy started his dance. Every part of his body moved in a way that no man could resist. His face had some innocence in it that made him even more desirable. His ass in those shorts… it drove every man in the crowd crazy. The way his skin looked with the lights reflecting on it and just everything about him was heavenly.

When he bended over and teased the crowd, every man threw money, some of them try to even touch him. Toward the middle of his dance he ripped off his shorts and threw it to the crowd. The men fought for it as if were the last piece of food on the planet. The only thing he was wearing now was a very thin thong that barely covered anything.

Itachi looked away not wanting to see his baby brother in such outfit. Kisame in the other hand was enjoying the show a bit too much for Itachi's liking.

"What. You gotta admit he is hot." Kisame said trying to not get killed

"No I don't think that because he is my brother and he is just a kid!" Itachi said furiously

"Look. He is about to finish and then we'll go get him. Would that make you feel better?" Kisame said in a baby voice the last part, winning him another smack

They went backstage after having to knock out the security guard that wouldn't let them pass.

"There he is." Kisame said pointing at the young boy who was getting redressed with the clothes he left home.

"Sasuke Uchiha! What in hell do you think you are doing here?" sasuke quickly turned around to see that it was his brother the one yelling at him. Sasuke nearly had a heart attack when he saw his brother standing in front of him.

"…" he wasn't able to respond to his brother's question. What was he suppose to say.

"Get your stuff and let's go. And if you think you are getting away with this, you better think again." Itachi said in a threatening parental way.

Kisame had dropped the brothers at their home around midnight. On the whole way there every one was quiet. Kisame kind of felt bad for the kid, he had done crazy things on his earlier years a well, before he met Itachi but he knew very well that Itachi wasn't going to go easy on his brother.

After they had sneaked in to their house since their parents were asleep already, Itachi dragged sasuke in to his room.

"Start talking." Itachi said in a cold voice.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Sasuke said as he sat down on the bed, looking down

"Do you have any idea what you are to those man?" Itachi said in an angry and frustrated voice

"Of course I do! I'm not an idiot." Sasuke said not looking up

"Then why? Why do you humiliated yourself like that? Is it for the money because I could give it to you." Itachi said trying to understand his baby brother

"It's not because of the money. It's because of Oro…" sasuke quickly cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Orochimaru? Your English teacher of you senior year of high school? What did he do to you?" Itachi asked not wanting to know the answer.

"N-nothing." He said almost in a whisper

"Bullshit Sasuke! I will go wake up mother and father right now and ask them if they know anything if you don't tell me right now." Itachi was losing his patience.

"D-don't, p- please." He begged

"Then tell me." Itachi said trying to sound softer

"He would ask me to stay after school at least once a week and he would …" sasuke couldn't finish the sentence and Itachi knew very well what he was going to say

"Why didn't you ever tell us, sasuke?" Itachi said trying not to go kill that bastard

"I don't know. I just couldn't tell you." Tears were starting to form in the young boy's eyes

"But then why do you sneak off every night to a gay strip club?" Itachi still couldn't understand

"I enjoy… the way all of those men… made me feel." Sasuke couldn't believe he was telling this to his brother the only person he ever told this to was to his best friend

"What? You do know they only think of you as a piece of meat that they hope they'll get to nail."

"I know but orochimaru always treated me like… a slut, and now that's the only way I can feel… good."

Itachi tried to assimilate information in. tried to understand how his brother felt.

"I'm so sorry for what happened but I can't let you do this to yourself." Itachi had made up his mind

"Then will you make me feel that way, 'Tachi." Sasuke said in a slutty voice

"What-" Before Itachi could finish his sentence, sasuke had pulled him into a kiss

"Please Itachi, I need you." Itachi could feel that there was some desperation in his voice

"I can't… I mean we are brothers… I just couldn't do that to you sasuke." Then Itachi started to feel kinda tired and sleepy, then darkness over came him.

When Itachi woke up, he was in sasuke's room. His hands and legs were tied up on a chair. All of the sudden the door opened to reveal his brother.

"You finally woke up." Sasuke said in a dark voice

"Let me go sasuke." Itachi demanded

"I can't do that. Just relax and enjoy the show." That's when Itachi realize sasuke had the same outfit he had on at the strip club.

"Do you like what you see?" Sasuke said in a teasing voice

It would have been a lie if Itachi would have said no.

"Take that damn outfit off, now!" Itachi didn't like to see his baby brother act like a slut

Sasuke moved in front of his brother, giving him his back. Then he bended over, showing Itachi a very nice view of his ass. The thin thong barely covered anything.

"Do you like your baby brother's little ass, Itachi?" a blush had covered sasuke's cheeks

"N-no!" Itachi tried to look away but couldn't

"Then why are getting hard." Sasuke said look down at Itachi's obvious erection

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

He tried to calm himself down but for some reason he couldn't help but feel his pants getting tighter. His eyes were locked in Sasuke's tight firm ass. The blush in Sasuke's face only made it harder to resist him. He'd had many lap dances before and they hadn't been half bad but this might have been the best one yet.

Sasuke turned around, facing him. He kneeled between Itachi's legs, and placed his hand on Itachi's crotch area.

"Don't you dare go any further Sasuke." Itachi manage to make his voice firm and demanding. Sasuke lower his head, not looking at Itachi. Sasuke's body started to tremble slightly, but Itachi could tell that he was crying.

"P-please Itachi, I need this." His voice was desperate, as if this was the only thing that could keep him sane. Itachi couldn't stand seeing his baby brother like this but he also couldn't bring himself to take advantage of his brother in such vulnerable state.

"Don't cry. If you really need this, then I'll be the one to satisfy your needs." Itachi knew what he had to do. Sasuke couldn't believe that his brother was actually going to do this for him.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke voice sounded a little bit less desperate but not normal enough for Itachi.

"Yes, but we are going to do this my way. Untie me." Sasuke immediately did as his brother commanded him. As soon as Itachi was free, he headed for the bathroom. He went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He went back to the room and sat next to Sasuke in the bed.

"What are those for?" Sasuke asked looking at the bottle of pills, not recognizing the label.

"They are just to help you relax a bit. I don't want to hurt you." Itachi pulled out two pills and gave them to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at them without saying anything for a while. Itachi could tell that Sasuke had a lot on his mind and this was just a way to tried to not deal with the problem.

"Before we do this, how about if we talk for a little while." Itachi suggested.

"What is there to talk about?" Sasuke's voice had become dull

"Why don't you tell me what happened with Orochimaru." Sasuke flinched as he heard the name of the man that had made his life a living hell

"It's a long story."

"We have some time."

"…"

"When did it start?" Itachi asked in a calm voice

"About a month after we had started school." Itachi tried to remain calm but the thought that that bastard had been able to have his way with his little brother for so long just made him lose it.

"How did it start?"

"He asked me to stay after school one day. When I went to his room that afternoon, he told me to sit on his desk, that he had something to show me. So I did, then he started to touch me playfully so I didn't though too much about it. But then he pulled me into kiss and I tried to push him off. He threatened me by saying that if I want to graduate, I better do what he wanted." Sasuke wasn't facing Itachi, not wanting to see his face. Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath

"How far did he take it?"

"…"

"Answer the damn question Sasuke."

"T-the day before the graduation, he pulled me into one of the empty art rooms and he…" Sasuke couldn't finish as tears rolled down his cheeks. Itachi remembered that day. Sasuke had come home pale as a ghost, eyes red from crying, and his clothes where a little bit ripped and stained. He had thought Sasuke had just gotten in a fight and lost, so he didn't even bother to ask. Now he regretted not asking his brother. Sasuke started to cry even harder. Itachi quickly wrapped his arms around his baby brother. Itachi could feel him trembling under him. He took another deep breath and crushed his lips against Sasuke's.

"Take the pills Sasuke, so I can take the pain again." Sasuke put the pills in his and swallowed them. Sasuke started to feel dizzy all of the sudden and the next thing he knew he was asleep.

Itachi watched his baby brother as he slept. He knew he couldn't have taken him in such fragile state. He was going to wait until he felt better. Orochimaru might have been the one that took his baby brother's innocence but he was the only one Sasuke was going to remember, and he was going to make sure of that.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Room 309. Sasuke might have walked by that room a hundred times on his way to class. He never paid much attention to it. Only very few people in the school got to use it, the most talented kids and the teachers. Sasuke never envied not going into that room. He was not interested in music after all. _

_He stopped just before he made his way into his English class. He remembered all of the things that had happened to him in there. Orochimaru, that's all he could think of. He took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. Only one more day until graduation, Sasuke thought, and I won't have to see him ever again. _

_The day was finally over. Tomorrow he walked across the stage and he was free. But of course things never end happily for Sasuke. As he was making his way out the door, Orochimaru called him. _

"_Sasuke, please, could you stay behind; there is something I need to talk to you about." Orochimaru was good at faking a kind voice._

"_Of course." Something inside Sasuke told him to run and never look back, but he stayed._

_Everyone had left the room and it was just the two of them. Orochimaru pulled him into his lap and kissed him. He knew how this was going to end. Orochimaru was going to force him to do something he hated. Touch his ass, making sure he enjoyed it so he could feel even worse. But the thing he hated the most was having to give Orochimaru a blowjob. _

_Sasuke didn't dare move. The last time he tried to fight Orochimaru, he had come home with a black eye. He could feel the man's hand touching his ass. He just waited for it to be over. He tried to hold back his tears but just couldn't._

"_What's the matter Sasuke? Don't tell me you don't enjoy this." Orochimaru has never been known for being gentle_

"_P-please stop. I can't take this anymore. P-please…" _

"_But Sasuke, this is our last day together. I want you to remember me." Orochimaru had an evil smile on_

_Usually Sasuke could handle Orochimaru. He'd just take a really long shower after the make out session but this time it felt like he couldn't. He had endured his for far too long. He just wanted to be free but Orochimaru wouldn't grant his freedom. No, Orochimaru would make him suffer for one last time before he would let him go. _

"_Why don't we make this a memorable moment? I think it's about time we seal our love." Sasuke flinched at those words. The damn bastard actually thought that this was love. He would have fought if he had the energy but he didn't._

_He wasn't sure how he got to room 309 but they were there. The bastard must have dragged him but his body had given in. _

_His face was pushed against one of the tables in the dark room. He could feel Orochimaru against him. He could feel him getting bigger._

_Orochimaru had manage to take their clothes off and had Sasuke pin to the table._

"_Don't do this please." Sasuke had lost all strength he had. All he knew was that there was a man who had dragged him into a room, ripped his clothes off and had him bend over a table._

"_Don't worry Sasuke, you will enjoy this. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this. I will be the one who takes you first my love and will make you scream my name."_

_Sasuke had been a virgin in every way when Orochimaru first found him. The boy had never even been kissed. But he changed all of that. He stole his first kiss, he gave him his first blowjob and now he was going to take his innocence. Just staring at that virgin ass made him rock hard. _

_Orochimaru had always been a sadist. His idea of love came with fear, pain, sadness… destruction._

_And Orochimaru loved Sasuke._

_Orochimaru knew Sasuke would be tight and the idea of taking him dry to make him scream just made him more excided. _

_So Orochimaru took, he took everything that Sasuke had left. _

"_AHHH! GOD, PLEASE S-STOP." Sasuke could feel Orochimaru making his way into him, ripping him in half. _

_Orochimaru remained quiet. He was going to do whatever he wanted. With both of his hands, he spread open the boy's firm ass to get a better view of his cock being eaten by that tight ass. Orochimaru pulled his head back to let the pleasure cover his entire body. The screams coming from the boy underneath him just faded from his ears. He kept pushing in without realizing what he was doing to the boy. Orochimaru was far bigger than 8 inches and he pushed every last one into Sasuke._

_The boy only trembled as he could no longer scream. Tears filled his face and terror. He felt as if there was a bus in his ass. He didn't know if he could take being fucked by Orochimaru for too long. Sasuke knew Orochimaru liked to take his time. He could feel Orochimaru spreading him and he just felt more humiliated. When he heard a click and a flash go off, his face turned pale white. Orochimaru had taken a picture of him. _

_Just as Sasuke was going to protest, Orochimaru started pounding him. Sasuke hadn't expected for Orochimaru to be so aggressive. He only stayed there, doing his best to not make the pain any worse._

"_Are you enjoying yourself Sasuke?" Orochimaru already knew the answer but getting to torture Sasuke was his way of showing his love. _

"_N-n-no!" Sasuke just kept crying _

"_Of course you do. Look at the way you ass just eats my cock, begging for more. You are just a little slut." Sasuke closed his eyes, telling himself that he wasn't a slut. But then Orochimaru found it. That sweet little spot inside Sasuke. He hit it a couple of times, making Sasuke moan._

"_You see. I knew you were just a whore begging for a cock to fuck you." Orochimaru laughed._

_Sasuke could feel something inside him break. The moments after that went by slowly but his brain didn't record them. _

_He then felt a warm liquid filling his insides. It felt disgusting, deep inside of him. There was so much that some even dripped our of his abused hole. _

_His legs finally gave in. He hit the floor and darkness came. He woke up a couple of hours later, alone. _

_Then it hit him, he was no longer a virgin. His innocence was violently ripped out if him, forever._

_And so, Orochimaru took. He took something more than Sasuke's virginity, he took his sanity as wel_

TBC


End file.
